


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°6 : Famille & Franchement

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, AU, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Happy Anakin, House Naberrie, Naboo Lake Country, Swearing, UA, Understanding Obi-Wan, Univers Alternatifs, Varykino, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]
Famille : Les jumeaux Skywalker sont sur le point d'être baptisés, selon la tradition Naboo.Franchement : Obi-Wan perce enfin à jour le plus grand secret d'Anakin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui, un duo d'univers alternatifs plutôt légers ;) Parce qu'Anakin a bien le droit au bonheur :D (Surtout que le duo de textes suivant risque d'être assez sombre...)

**Jour n°6 - Mardi 06 décembre 2016**

**« Famille & Franchement »**

 

 

Famille –

 

Le soleil était radieux, la brise à peine existante. Le printemps sur Naboo, dans la Contrée des Lacs, voyait les grands manoirs ancestraux de la région se parer de leurs plus belles couleurs. Varykino n'échappait pas à cette règle, en ce jour de baptême des jumeaux Skywalker.

Toute la famille Naberrie – y compris les cousins plus ou moins éloignés – s'était donc réunie autour des jeunes heureux parents. Le couple Lars ainsi que Bail et Breha Organa avaient également fait le déplacement depuis leurs mondes d'origine, ayant été décidé qu'ils seraient les parrains et marraines.

Padmé resplendissait dans sa robe rose pâle, au drapé aérien. Anakin avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Luke dans les bras de sa mère, Leia dans les bras de son père, la cérémonie débuta.

 

 

 

Franchement –

 

\- Anakin, parle-moi franchement, s'il te plaît, fit Obi-Wan alors que les deux Jedi sortaient du bâtiment du Sénat. Quelle est ta relation avec Padmé Amidala ?

Le jeune Skywalker stoppa net, et tourna la tête vers son ancien Maître, effaré. Il n'avait franchement pas vu cette question arriver, et son aspect aussi direct l'effraya. _Kriff, je ne sais pas mentir, en plus._

\- Euh... simplement amicale, pourquoi cette question Obi-Wan ? balbutia-t-il, en priant fort la Force ainsi que toutes les divinités de tous les peuples de la galaxie pour que sa réponse aie l'air convaincante.

Kenobi le regarda d'un air qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Anakin, la première chose que je remarque entre la Sénatrice et toi, lorsque vous êtes tous les deux dans la même pièce, c'est une espèce de gêne distante. La seconde, ce sont les regards tendres que vous échangez. Soit je deviens fou, soit vous cachez tous les deux quelque chose.

Anakin en resta coi pendant un instant. Il détourna ensuite le regard pour ne pas qu'Obi-Wan ne remarque son trouble. _Kriff, kriff, kriff ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient se mêler de tout ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi, maintenant !?_

\- Anakin, je te connais depuis que tu es enfant. Tu n'as jamais réussi à dissimuler tes émotions correctement. Tu es troublé...

Kenobi tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien Padawan, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, souffla le Maître sur un ton plus doux. Le Conseil n'a pas besoin d'en être informé... pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

Skywalker connaissait suffisamment bien son mentor pour déceler le message entre les lignes : _Nous avons le temps d'inventer une histoire pour couvrir tes frasques._ Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'était pourquoi Obi-Wan Kenobi était prêt à défier le Conseil en passant sous silence son infraction au Code Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui avait toujours respecté ce Code à la lettre.

\- Nous... Padmé et moi... nous sommes mariés, finit par dire Anakin.

Il sentit comme un fardeau se décharger de ses épaules. Par la Force, ce que ça lui faisait du bien de se confier à son Maître... même s'il n'avait pas encore défini ses motivations.

Kenobi hocha doucement la tête.

\- On verra comment on peut se débrouiller par rapport au Conseil.

\- Obi-Wan ? s'exclama Anakin, toujours déboussolé. Euh... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous...

\- J'ai moi aussi été amoureux, plusieurs fois même, révéla l'autre Jedi. Toutes ces relations ont plutôt mal fini... et à cause du Code, j'ai été très seul pour surmonter tout cela. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Anakin, ajouta-t-il en parvenant cette fois à poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un Skywalker choqué. Je veux que tu puisses connaître le bonheur que je n'ai pas pu avoir, et que tu mérites amplement.

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et Anakin Skywalker se sentait lui aussi devenir larmoyant. Ensemble, épaule contre épaule, ils sortirent du Sénat, plus unis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, il y a certes une énorme différence de longueur... mais je voulais donner du bonheur à ce pauvre Skywalker (keur sur lui ^^').  
> Reviews ? ;)


End file.
